The Magicians Daughter
by Lola.Luciana.Drozda
Summary: zoya shadewalker is the daughter of the worlds most famous magician, niklaus shadewalker. her father gone on another adventure, zoya is all alone in a small city in the middle of nowhere. soon she discovers her curse, & must learn to control it. the boy she loves deeply, pavel, help her uncover truths that are meant to be kept secret. "hell is empty, & all the devils are here"


_***The Magicians Daughter***_

_*hell is empty, and the devils are here*_

* * *

**_*The Lonely Forest*_**

* * *

_The forest was silent. Though the wind had a strong force, the leaves laying on the forest floor were unmoving. Beyond the trees, the bushes, and the violet sky, was a girl. A girl with beautiful almond skin, hair as black as a starry night sky. She wore a long, silk dress, the color of it like a silver moon. Anyone would fall head over heels for a dress like the one she wore. It was marvelous. It was... _

_The screams. Screams were everywhere, surrounding the girl, causing her to cover her ears from the pain of them. It hurt so much. But the screams son turned into howls of pain. They shook the ground, along with the branches of the trees. The girl tried to stand, her hands still covering her ears, but she collapsed. Soon, she started to scream. Her mouth was wide open, a sound of pain and fear coming out. She rocked back and forth, trying to get rid of the howls of pain from the unknown, the voices in her head. When she thought her ears would bleed from the tortuous noise, it stopped._

_Soon the forest was silent again. But there, in front of the girl, was a pond. No, a lake. A glistening lake that shined from the moonlight in the sky. It was pure beauty. But not without a cost._

_Shining figures seemed to be floating above the lake, so close that they could have been standing on the water, but far enough to see the distance between. The figures seemed to disappear, then come back. They were a light silver blue, and they had white eyes, and only white. The color was a milky white, and their lips were white as well. They're mouths hanged open, and it was as if they were speaking out loud. They were ghosts, the girl thought, though she had no idea how she knew._

_The girl felt compelled to go near the lake. She walked towards the ghosts, her bare feet cold from the violet forest floor, which was covered in leaves of all sorts of purple._

_Each step she took closer, the voices in her head grew louder. Come, come dear one; she heard. We are lucky, for you will bring us back, you will be the beginning of our revolution!; one yelled. The voices were sluggish, as if one would sound like if drunk._

_She was at the edge of the lake. She knelt down on her knees, and she leaned forward, so she could see her reflection in the water. She gasped when she saw black flower vines creeping up the side of her face. _

_Touch the water, dear one! Touch it!; the ghosts urged her. So she did. Just a slight prick, and then..._

_That's when it happened. When the girl suddenly knew what was happening, and who she was. Zoya. Zoya Shadewalker was her name. She was the daughter of the worlds most famous magician, Niklaus Shadewalker. She had two older siblings. A married brother, and a sister in college, who was studying acting. She was in love with a boy called Pavel. She lived in a Russian city, in the middle of nowhere, called __Drastviye__. Then, she was hit with the worst of it all._

_She was cursed. The curse was horrible. She was a water user, one who can control the element of water. Her brother was a fire user, and her sister was a earth user. Her father gave his power up long ago. _

_She could heal those with her power, she also could do anything with the water. But, like everything in the world, it came with a price. Every time she used her power, a mark of a black flower vine would grow. It started from her right hand, and grew to the side of her face. But if it reached her heart, (also known as her chest, where the heart is) the darkness she fought, oh so hard to keep down, would take over her. It would control her, and sooner or later, drive her completely mad._

_The flowers were already on the side of her face, and they were starting to go down, to her heart. It was poison, but everyone thought it was beautiful. Every day, she had the urge to kill people, with her power. She wanted to use it for evil, not good. The darkness would seep into her brain at the most random moments, and she would scream from the pain, and the torture. It felt like she was suffocating at moments. Sometimes, she would lose. And when she lost, she would be a completely different person. Evil, murderer, and irresponsible. She would drink, kill, play with, and she would use people. After all, she wasn't a mundane._

_She was a magician. Magician of the Heavens, as the books say._

_When she felt those feelings come rushing into her, the pain, guilt, love, and betrayal, Zoya collapsed, crying tears of the Sorrow._

_The ghosts surrounded her, and they looked angry. Get up! Get UP!; they screamed, and they tried to push her, but they just went right through her. But each time they went through her, Zoya felt their feelings. The anger, the depression, everything. It overwhelmed her. She fell, and when she did, she fell in to the lake._

_Zoya screamed when the dark water engulfed her. It turned black, and the last thing she saw were the silver ghost eyes of her dead mother._

* * *

She woke up screaming.

Sweating, panting, and pain all rushed back to Zoya. Her dream, or more like nightmare for her, had frightened Zoya. Every night, Zoya would have the same nightmare, with some differences. But no matter what the differences were, she would always see her mothers silver ghost eyes staring back at her. Her dead eyes.

Zoya clutched her quilt, and she closed her eyes, breathing in n' out calmly. Or as calmly as anyone could after seeing their deceased parent in their nightmare.

Zoya Shadewalker opened her eyes, and she reached for her water. She popped the top of her water bottle off, and she took a couple gulps. The cool water seemed to make her feel better. Well, when you're a water user, water always does. Zoya put her water bottle back on her bedside table, and she got out of her bed. The cold bamboo wooden floor made her shiver, so she placed her feet in her UGG slippers. She grabbed her bathrobe from her desk chair, and put it on.

Zoya opened her bedroom door, and stepped out into the hallway. Her house had so many rooms, that there were even more hallways. And yes, her home was a mansion. Just like the Hollywood Hills mansions. But even better.

Zoya went down the spiral stairs that led to the living room. When she got down, the lights immediately flickered on. She smiled weakly to herself, and sat down in the black leather couch. She sighed, and lay down, covering herself with the fuzzy blanket that stayed on the couch.

"Well Zoya. I got to admit. When you told me you slept on the couch whenever you had a nightmare, I thought you were joking!" The startling loud voice of Zoyas older sister woke her good. Zoya yelped, and she fell off the couch, landing on the floor with a loud thump.

Evangeline chuckled, and helped Zoya up. Evangeline had green eyes, like their father, who was Irish. Evangeline was born in Clondalkin, Dublin, Ireland. She studied acting at the _Gaiety School of Acting._ She was 22, and their older brother was 27. Zoya herself was 19, and recently graduated from _Drastviye's School of_ _Gifted. _Zoya & Evangeline had a tight bond, and they both always stayed in touch no matter what. Their brother however, not so much. He was more of the quiet shy one. His name was Dean. Dean was born in Los Angeles, so he didn't have an accent, well, for everyone else, they said he did. It was an American accent. Anyways, Dean was married to Brittney, a British business woman. That's how they met. A business trip.

"Evangeline, you just had to wake me up at- 6 in the morning? Why don't you bother D, or someone else!?" Zoya complained. Evangeline frowned. "Well you know how D is, especially since he got married to that bitchy Brit. All serious and business like. It disgusts me. He ain't fun anymore I tell ya." Evangeline hopped onto the couch next to Zoyas head as she spoke.

"Nice to know what you think about me & my wife, Eva." A new voice spoke, with an American accent. Evangeline & Zoya both turned their heads, to see their brother Dean standing above them, with his arms crossed over his chest. He was shirtless, and he had pajama pants that hung low. (they had reindeers on them too!) He plopped down on the couch, and he squeezed Evangeline in a bear hug, one that made her wheeze out very loudly;

"STOP!" Dean laughed, and he let go, then hugged Zoya gently. He knew about her nightmares, and all about her curse. Evangeline didn't, which was weird, since she usually knew about everything, and Dean was the one who didn't.

"You alright?" He asked her, with full concern. He had a worried look on is face, and Zoya hated knowing that she caused her older brother pain. All because of some stupid curse.

"Yeah, im all good. No worries, really." Zoya replied, smiling. Dean frowned, and he leaned forward, and wiped a tear that barely escaped her eye. He bit his lower lip, and nodded. Evangeline, stood up, and she pulled on Deans arm.

"Come one brother! Lets make some flapjacks! I'm starving!" Evangeline's thick Irish accent was loud, and Zoya fell in love with her accent all over again. It was beautiful and funny at the same time. Dean laughed, and he let Evangeline pull him towards the kitchen.

Zoya let her smile fall, and she reached in her bathrobes pocket for her iPhone. She unlocked her iPhone, and went to her 'Contacts.' She scrolled through the names, until she found the name she wanted. She chose the contact, and then called the number of the contact. Zoya put the phone to her ear, and waited for them to pick it up.

"Halo?" someone said. Zoya sighed, and she smiled.

"Rose. Its me."

* * *

_**YOU LIKE IT?! IF YA DO, PLEASE REVIEW, OR FAVORITE, OR WHATEVER! IT REALLY MAKES ME SMILE, AND HAPPY! I'LL UPDATE T-MORROW! SRRY THT IT WAS SO SHORT, I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER IF I CAN! ;P до свидания**_!

_**L.L. Drozda**_

_**-ave atque vale**_


End file.
